


The Real First Time We Saw

by Capitanahunter33



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: The Real First Time We SawFather and daughter meeting
Kudos: 3





	The Real First Time We Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic mine of years ago that now I take advantage and hang here.
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> Kiss

Disclimaner: Percy Jackson's characters don't belong to me anymore if Maria Stark and this story does.

…

The brown eyes with green accents of a little girl, not more than six years old, opened to look directly at the woman in front of her, who has the same eye color as the girl although she had light brown hair and the girl of black color, thus making a difference.

-Come on, my dear, it's time for you to go to school.-the woman commanded her little daughter firmly before turning around and disappearing through the door that led into the girl's room.

-Yes, mom! -Asked the little girl in response, getting up from her bed and picking up the clothes that her mother had left her the night before, running between some little stumble to the bathroom, where she changed and combed her hair before running back but she is going to the kitchen of the apartment where his mother had a cup of coffee.

-There you have breakfast.-was the indication of the woman pointing to a bag of cookies and a bottle of green tea, that despite her young age the little girl loved to drink it.

-Thank you, mom.-was the answer of the smallest of both as she took her breakfast with her hands carefully so that the bottle where her beloved green tea was not falling.

As every mother and daughter waved goodbye, the youngest had already learned, even if only a few months ago, that her mother did not want kisses and hugs. They were too gooey according to the older woman.

The girl then went to the hall where her backpack was where she put the bottle with her beloved tea before carrying it on her shoulders and leaving the house going down the stairs of the building jumping from one to another.

-An angel protects you, baby, ... great-great-great... protects you, baby ... great-greatr-the little girl sang or more as she opened the bag of cookies and started, then took them for breakfast as soon as she reached the portal of the building.

When the bag of cookies was finished, the girl came out of the portal, opening the door with difficulty since she had to jump on tiptoe to reach the door handle and thus open it and exit. Once outside, she threw the empty bag in the nearest trash can before going to the bus stop where other boys of the same age and of other ages were waiting for the school bus just like her.

\- An angel protects you, baby, ... great-great-great... protects you, baby ... great-great.-she kept singing to herself as the little girl waited a few more minutes for the bus to arrive to go to school and so, after ten minutes, the bus arrived on time as always.

She climbed the stairs of the bus greeting with an adorable smile to the driver who returned the smile the little girl and went to sit in an empty seat.

She kept quietly saying the song for the next two stops before, on the third stop from her own, a boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair came up and sat next to her.

-Hello Maria! -I greet her practically shouting her best friend with a smile that explained why her mother and family called her "sunchine", it was a little sun according to each and every adult.

-Hello, Rodri.-she replied smiling back at the other little boy sitting next to her before they both began to talk about what they did last weekend without realizing how time passed as well as the stops They were missing the bus before they got to school. -Come on, with Mr. Elena ...- Little Maria urged as both best friends got up and went to the bus door smiling at the driver as a goodbye when leaving and heading towards the school following their classmates.

-Relax, Ria. We will be on time.-Rodrigo replied, following his best friend as all the little boys and girls entered the school and each went to their respective class, which luckily for both best friends they shared together this year.

-You don't know that.-The little black-haired girl pouted as she kept walking to get to her class.

-Yes, I do,"-her best friend, the little boy, stuck out her tongue, making the other one wrinkle her nose adorably.

If any teacher or a student or an older student saw them, they would call them "how cute and adorable they are ... awww" and surely they would not be wrong despite the fact that both little ones would not stop denying it again and again until you left the subject or changed your mind .

But the moment was interrupted when they arrived at their class, which already had the door open and some of their classmates were inside with the teacher who touched them, and both stopped doing what they were doing to enter class where when seeing their teacher It was not long before he gave them a suffocating hug, which the two little ones enthusiastically returned.

-Good morning, little angels!-The older woman shouted, letting go of that happy smile on her lips as she looked at her students.

-Good morning, Mr. Elena! -Rodrigo and María replied smiling sweetly before going to sit at their places where they began to talk waiting for class to start.

Neither saw the slightly wavy black-haired man looking at them through the window overlooking the classroom.

/\\\/\/\\\/

-Bye, Rodri!

-Bye, Ria!

Both friends said goodbye when they walked back to their respective houses because apparently the bus had broken down and since their parents could not come looking for them they had decided to walk.

And now, after accompanying Rodrigo to his house, the little girl with brown eyes with green touches continued walking towards his house, humming the same song that in the morning, letting his eyes close for a single second when he passed by a pedestrian crossing without noticing account of the car that went directly to where she was.

-Watch out!

He heard a man scream on the opposite sidewalk, causing the little girl to open her eyes just in time to see the car, but she did not run over him because a man picked her up, jumping to the sidewalk, to her right, avoiding thus the accident and earning applause from those around.

Applause that he dismissed with a wave of his hand and the next moment each man and woman who had witnessed what happened continued doing what he was doing as if nothing had happened.

The slightly wavy black-haired man turned to see the little girl in his arms who fixed his brown gaze with green accents on his black one.

-Are you okay, καταχθόνιος πριγκίπισσα μου? -Asked the older one, returning the look of the little one who apparently had understood what the other had said in Greek.

καταχθόνιος πριγκίπισσα μου

My infernal princess.

-Yes.-She agreed without knowing why feeling safe and protected in the arms of this unknown man and trusting him without even wanting to see him once before. -Thanks.-she finished saying while the man left him on the ground but He held her small right hand in his larger left hand.

-You don't have to give it to me.-Was the man's calmest answer but apparently he thought something before the youngest could say something. -But could you thank me by letting me take you home safe and sound, do you think it's a good deal?- smiling sweetly at something that remained as if he never smiled.

As if he didn't know what it was to smile with happiness.

More Maria thought she should do more.

He looked prettier and cute smiling that way.

Returning to the subject, the little girl knew that it was not advisable to trust a stranger but she felt as if she knew this man from all her life. She felt safer and more protected than ever in her short life, right now with him plus she had saved his life.

So…

…Why not?

-Okay, but only up to the front door of my house.-The little girl answered trying to sound threatening without knowing that to the man next to her she only sounded adorably brave and safe.

-Of course. As you decide.-was the response followed by a nod from the man to then both of them, the man and the little girl, start walking towards the house of the youngest in a comfortable shared silence.  
After a few minutes they reached the doorway of the smallest house where they stood.

-Well, here I leave you.-that was going to be the man's short farewell before the little shot of his, even more, joined hands forced him to squat down to be at the height of the black-haired girl who took advantage and She kissed him on the right cheek before allowing the other to return to his previous position.

-Will I see you again?-Asked the little girl, looking with hope at the man who smiled sadly but also with a hint of hope.

-We will see each other again but can not assure you that it is in the way that you and I wish.-was his answer without answer actually earning a confused look from the little girl because at her young age and with the lack of information she did not know what the man in front of him really wanted to tell him. This sigh. -Go, go home.-he said gently, earning another adorable smile from the little girl.

-See you later, hero.-The youngest said goodbye after the man opened the portal door for her, allowing her to enter before closing it.

The man, once alone, sighed again and looked where the little girl had gone.

-See you later, καταχθόνιος πριγκίπισσα μου.-The man whispered in a low voice before turning around and disappearing.

What the little girl did not know is that this had been the first time she had met the god Hades.

His father.


End file.
